


Wind and Water

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Drabbles and General Fills Edition [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fish Puns, Fish Puns everywhere, Fluff, Kinkfill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They have pretty similar personalities and it would be cute to see someone try and write something nice and fluffy between these two. Also John would be the only person to ever laugh at fish puns and I think Feferi would love the idea of pranks. Please don't use smut."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind and Water

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/8594.html?thread=13684882#cmt13684882

"Oh man, they really ARE cute!"  
  
"I know, RIGHT?!"  
  
John sticks his hand into the pool, an inadvisable action on Earth, and downright stupid with Alternian fauna. But he's one hell of a lucky bastard, and anyways Feferi is there! He knows she'll look out for him.  
  
The neon-colored skate wriggles under his faint touch, skimming away to the other side of the tide pool. A pale pink octopus thing lightly wraps its tendrils around the probing digit.  
  
John giggles, the sound cutting off with a snort that gets Fef going too. He puts in the other hand to pat the creature's body. "Wow, this squid thing really likes me!"  
  
"That's a cuttlefish, gilly!" She says, running one graceful finger over the sea creature's back. John marvels at the girl's natural elegance and bright cheer - she's a bit like both of his female friends at once.  
  
"Oh, like your trolltag?" the Heir asks the heir, as the cuttlefish swims away.  
  
"Yup! I cull cuttlefish SPE-ESHELLY," she beams, placing her hand momentarily on the 2X3dent that rests nearby. She squirms on the sand until her face is right next to John's, her goggles making a slight _bink_ noise as they tap his glasses. "I fin them in the deep trenches,” the seatroll intones, wiggling her fingers and grinning. John gulps. “and then net them up and skate them home!” she finishes brightly.  
  
John blinks, confused. “Uh....and then what?” he asks, not sure if he wants the answer.  
  
Feferi sits back and laughs brightly, bringing a smile to the boy’s face. “I nurseshark them back to WHELKTH, of course!”  
  
The human tilts his head to one side, grin slowly splitting his face. “Oh, I get it! You rehabilitate them!” He laughs. “Wow, the way Karkat goes on about culling, I thought it was really bad or someth- somefin,” he ends, grin a little sly now. Feferi giggles into her hands.  
  
“Whale, NORMALLY that’s how culling goes,” she says, twirling a strand of hair, a pout besetting her mouth. “But when I beclam empress, I was going to change all that! Culling would be like shellping!”  
  
“Oh, that’s pretty cool!” John’s smile falters slightly. “But I guess you can’t do that now, huh...”  
  
Feferi shrugs. “Well, it’s not like anyone’s going to gull anyone else, with only twelve of us left!”  
  
“That’s tru- ow!”  
  
Feferi sits up sharply. “What happrawned?”  
  
John leaned back, wincing as he drew his hand from the pool. “I dunno, felt like something bit me- ooh, that looks bad.”  
  
Feferi’s eyes widens behind the goggles. “You’ve been stung!” she gasps, grabbing his wrist with surprising strength and pulling it into view. She frowns and pokes the discolored skin carefully. “It doesn’t look too bad, we just need to suck out the poiseidon and it’ll heal.” Her eyes flicker worriedly to John’s. “Oar, um, it will on a sea-troll...”  
  
John laughs, tried to ease the tension. “I don’t really think this counts as heroic _or_ just, so I’ll probably be fine.”  
  
“If it doesn’t fall offshore, yes.”  
  
“Wait, what?!” John blinks as Feferi giggles.  
  
She pokes his nose playfully. “PLANKE-ED ya! You shored probably be okay. But just in case...”  
  
“Whoa, Feferi, I don’t think you need to-” John yelps as the troll presses her mouth to the sting, sucking and spitting purple liquid a few times before sitting back. Mischief twinkles in her eyes as John reclaims the hand.  
  
“I think I’ll be fine, thanks Fef!”  
  
The troll beams. “Anytime!”


End file.
